Living the Good Life
by UnknownCelebrity
Summary: Manny's got it all. She's popular, she's pretty, and she's also secretly pregnant. Cranny (CraigManny). R&R!


**Living the Good Life**

**By:** funnybunny7

**Summary:** Manny has the perfect life. She's popular, she's pretty, and she's also secretly pregnant. R&R.

**A/N:** Okay, okay, okay. This is going to go completely different than when Manny got pregnant on the show. For one, Craig and Ashley are dating. The way Manny got pregnant was that she was drunk at a party; he was too, and so yeah. And...she hasn't told anyone yet.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything affiliated with Degrassi. Or Craig, damn it!

**Enjoy!!!**

****

**

* * *

**

****

Manny sat in her old-styled bathtub, bubbles filling the top.

A Sierra Mist was at hand, and the portable TV that sat in front of her was turned onto Cartoon Network; her guilty pleasure. Somewhere in her racing thoughts, she forgot to take off her clothes, her red tank top and white parachute pants now _completely_ soaked.

"Manuela?" Her mom cracked open the door to her bathroom. "Emma's on the phone."

"I'm not really in the mood for conversation." She grumbled, watching Road Runner zoom across the screen.

"Sorry Emma, she seems to be having 'one of her days' again...I don't know...Okay, your funeral...Bu-Bye." Her mom hung up the phone, and slipped in the doorway.

"Bad day, huh?" She plopped down on the soap stool sitting next to the tub.

"You have no idea."

"You want to clue me in on it?"

"Not really..."

"Okay." Her mom sighed tiredly and stood up. "There's cold pizza in the fridge if you want it. Your father and I are going to bed. Good night." She kissed Manny on the forehead and walked out.

Manny dully watched Wiley Coyote fall off of a cliff and into the valley below. Then she poured her Sierra Mist into the tub of bubbles, and clicked off the television.

_Pregnant...I am pregnant. _Manny thought to herself. _With Craig's child...Pregnant...Craig's child. _It took her a little while to soak this in.

Pregnant...it just sounded so, so-_pregnanty. _Like something happily married couples did when the time was right. Normally, babies are conceived with two eager and enthusiastic parents who planned it.

_To hell with that..._Manny laughed to herself. She must've been drunk off of Sierra Mist. If that was possible.

She slowly turned her head over to the left side of the tub, reached over and pulled out the used pregnancy test from its hiding place. Two lines...blue. How much more proof did she need?

No, this child had been conceived in a way totally different. Ashley was off somewhere else and Craig was alone, at Patrick Nelson's party. So was she. He had somehow found his self drunk. So had she. And they went in the garage on top of a lawn mower and did it.

_Wow...what a story to tell little Ethan...or Abigail. _Manny groaned and put one hand on her stomach. It was small, but distinguishably round. About 4 to 5 weeks had past since the party.

"Manny?" A small voice whispered from behind the door.

Manny rolled her eyes. "Come in Emma."

Emma cautiously walked in and sat a small paper bag down on the soap stool. "I brought you Thai noodles."

"So, leave it to Mom to invite you over." Manny slurred, not looking at Emma.

Emma bit her lip. "Mann, what's been going on? You haven't been to school in like, _forever._ You won't talk to me. You've been sitting in this bathtub for God knows how long. We tell each other everything...what's going on?"

Manny moaned. "I don't know." She flung her hands into the air; Sierra Mist soap suds flew everywhere. "I don't know! One minute I'm a normal girl and the next..." She trailed off.

Emma sighed and shook her head. "Mann, I've been hearing rumors around about you having sex with _Craig_. Is that true?"

A long awkward silence over came the two.

Manny couldn't decide whether she wanted to tell Emma the truth, joke it off, or be mad. She chose to be angry.

"Oh, so you've been hearing stuff about me? I have no doubt that _you're_ the one who spread them!" Manny turned away.

Emma glared. "No actually, I was trying to suppress them. But I have to admit, I wasn't surprised when they told me."

Manny jerked her head back around to Emma. "**_What?_** You mean you believed them?"

Emma's glare softened. "Of course not...but I haven't talked to you in a while. Manny, what's up with you?"

Manny felt tears prickle her eyes. "Promise that you won't tell anyone?" She asked sincerely, looking at Emma.

"Of course." Emma said firmly.

Manny sighed and looked at the ceiling. "I did have sex with Craig."

Emma gasped. "What?! Manny, do you know how bad that is?"

Manny laughed dryly. "Yeah, and do you know what's even worse?"

Emma kept raving. "I can't imagine anything worse than that."

"Well I can." Manny said moodily. "I'm pregnant. Wow, I lost my virginity and grew a child, all in one day!" She added sarcastically, the tears flowing down her cheeks.

Emma stood there for a moment, not speaking. Manny wished she would. Then slowly, she sat down on the soap stool where the noodles were, not caring.

Then she looked up. "How far along are you?" She asked quietly.

"A month and a fourth." Manny wanted so badly that her friend would start yelling at her. She hated when Emma got like this.

"Have you seen a doctor?"

Manny shook her head. "A doctor would involve parents."

"They'll find out eventually, you know."

"Says who? I swear Emma, if you even **THINK **about telling them, I will **NEVER **forgive you." Manny snapped.

"I mean your stomach. Its gonna get bigger, and you can't stop it." Emma pointed out.

Manny hadn't thought about that. Her stomach, her perfectly toned stomach, was going to grow. Damn...She didn't say anything for a good ten minutes.

"Are you going to tell Craig?" Emma asked, after the extensive quietness.

Manny jerked out of her own thoughts. "Are you _kidding me_? Hell no!" She folded her arms in frustration.

"He has a right to know."

"Since when are you Doctor Phil, Emma?" Manny asked uncaringly.

"You know I'm right." Emma looked at Manny with sympathy in her eyes.

"What?!" Manny shouted, at her best friend's staring.

"I think you should tell him." Emma said simply, crossing her legs.

"Well, too bad I couldn't care about what you think." Manny growled harshly. Then she lightened up. "I'm sorry, hormones."

At saying this, she burst into tears. It just finally hit her. She was pregnant. With an actual human being growing inside of her. She was going to get bigger, and her parents and sooner or later Craig were going to find out. She'd have to give birth to it, go through labor, and once it was born she would have to feed, water, nurture...all alone. This was too much. She was only 15, which was _far _too young to be having a baby.

She allowed Emma to embrace her, softly crying herself. They stayed that way for a good long while.

Emma gradually broke away. She sniffed. "Please come to school on Monday." She begged.

Manny was still sobbing. "No, I can't. People will notice."

Emma grabbed her hand. "No they wont, and if they ask? I'll tell them you and I had a blow out on pizza."

* * *

On Monday morning, Emma arrived at Manny's house early to prepare her for school. She let herself in; startled to see that Manny's parents weren't home.

As she marched upstairs, she heard coughing sounds coming from the bathroom. She rushed into Manny's room, just in time to see Manny coming out of the bathroom.

Manny wiped her lip. "Morning sickness..." She said simply, shrugging.

Emma helped her pick out something to wear. "I suggest black, its very slimming."

Manny pulled up her pajama spaghetti-strap top and stood in front of the mirror. Her stomach was no longer the abs that she was so accustomed to. A small, but evident bump rounded underneath her hand.

Emma handed her black cargo pants and a dark violet peasant top. Manny reluctantly put them on. Still, the tiniest curve could be noticed.

"Maybe I could suck it in." Manny suggested optimistically.

Emma shook her head. "You can't suck a baby in, it might hurt it!"

Manny tried anyway, and sure enough. It was impossible. She walked over to her closet and dug out her 'Spirit Squad' Team Co-Captain jacket. She would wear it to stifle the bump.

Then a thought occurred to her. The Spirit Squad...her and Paige were Co-Captains. She wouldn't be able to cheer anymore, it might hurt the baby. Grievingly, she sat on the bed.

Emma approached her. "What's wrong?" She touched her shoulder.

"I can't do this Emma." She put her head in her hands.

Emma shook her. "Yes, you can. Don't worry...I'll be here, Craig will be here-"

"How do you know that Emma?" Manny cut her off. "I mean, he doesn't exactly strike me as the 'father' figure. More like a man horror."

Emma could help but giggle. "Manny, he's more sensitive than you think, he'll come around."

Manny nodded nervously. "Yeah, your right."

"Of course I am. Now let's go to school."

* * *

That day at school was hell for Manny. People were constantly asking her where she had been for 2 weeks. All she told them was that she had a bad cold. The other people were talking behind her back, or more like in front of her face. Many people were talking about the rumors. And lastly, a select few noticed the small curve in her stomach. And even more rumors arose.

Paige personally came up to Manny to talk to her. "Well Manny, I'm glad to see your back." She said in her least-concerned voice possible.

"Hello Paige." Manny said flatly.

"Manny, we need to hold a Spirit Meeting. Competition is in May."

The wheels in Manny's head started turning. In May, she would be seven months pregnant. Any sane person would notice that. "Um...sure." She said slowly, smiling fake.

"Good, well, love ya. Bye." Paige stalked off.

Manny turned around to see Emma. "You do realize that you'll be seven months along. Right?"

Manny nodded miserably. "Yeah, I know."

"But I think you should stay in school as long as possible." They started walking.

Then she saw him. Craig and his buddies were walking down the hall. Craig was twirling a basketball on his finger, and telling a joke. They were all laughing.

Manny's eyes grew soft as she saw her babies father drift past her, not even noticing her.

Emma touched her shoulder sympathetically. "C'mon, we have Algebra."

* * *

"Okay, girls. I, Paige, and Manny call this meeting to order." Paige got the attention of the other 15 cheerleaders.

It was Friday afternoon after school. Manny had survived the week. They, or rather Paige, had arranged for them to meet at Manny's house.

"As you all know, we are going to competition in May." Paige continued. The girls clapped and got all excited until Paige calmed them down. "Anyway, we need to get uniforms ready and get a fool-proof routine. Okay, competition is in...is in...Manny, help me out."

"7 months." Manny said quickly.

"Yeah, whatever." Paige said hastily. "Anyway, any suggestions on music for the routine?"

The girls sat and talked for half an hour. Manny, who just wanted to get away from the hype, walked into the kitchen and rounded up tea for everyone. Paige grabbed it out of her hands.

"A toast, for the squad! We are going to win at competition this year, aren't we Manny?"

Manny gulped down her tea. "Mmm hmm." She said sheepishly.

Minutes later, Paige made a mad rush for Manny's bathroom. "What the hell did you put in this stuff, Manny?" She called from the bathroom.

Manny sighed. She would have to get the tea recipe right, just in case her unborn child had a weak bladder apparently like Paige.

She rubbed her brow tiredly, and walked towards her bedroom, the other squad members not noticing her absence.

She heard the toilet flush as she dragged herself down the hall, then silence endured.

Seconds before Manny was about to pass the door, Paige burst out and her arms were folded and a sneer spread across her face.

"What?" Manny groaned. "The toilet's not overflowing again, is it?"

Paige just continued to smirk.

Manny stared at her blankly. "What's with you? Can I help you with something?"

"Manny," Paige started quietly. "What the _hell _is this?" She slowly pulled the pregnancy test out of the palm of her hand, still smirking.

* * *

Please review!!! That's all I have to say. Bye!


End file.
